User blog:Tadano Hitoshi/Ragtag Hustle Kancolle Edition - Everyday Hustle 8: The Admiral's Fleet at Hashirajima Anchorage - Part Three.
'Destroyers' The youngest-looking type of shipgirls, the destroyers form the bulk of Admiral Tadano Hitoshi's workforce for combat and expeditions - and a lot of operations mandate the requirements for there to be destroyer escorts. Due to their sheer number the Admiral found himself unable to accomodate each and every single one of them, therefore they make up most of the "currently not in commission" shipgirls' dormitory. Therefore, a good majority of the destroyers in the Admiral's fleet tend to be assigned for multiple roles and responsibilities - it could be said that despite the Admiral's attention towards the larger shipgirls, the destroyers do the most amount of work in the naval base, partly due to their sheer numbers. It helps that a good number of them are the most senior ships in the fleet, that they are helping the Admiral keep the larger shipgirls' behavior in check - though they are not guilt-free from being mischievous either. Their numbers plus their high rate of activity within the naval base escapes not even the Admiral. Despite being the hardest workers, they are young maidens at heart. It helps that a good number of them are the most senior ships in the fleet, that they are helping the Admiral keep the larger shipgirls' behavior in check - though they are not exactly guilt-free from being mischievous either. 'The "First Mate", Samidare' Samidare was the first shipgirl the Admiral came into contact upon the establishment of the naval base. She is a very hard worker despite being clumsy. Nowadays she is pretty much relegated to overseeing the expedition duties, therefore she isn't around much in the naval base. The Admiral hopes one day she will get her much deserved upgrade... 'The "Combat-ready Destroyers"' These destroyers form the main bulk of the Admiral's combat force in operations. Among all destroyers these particular ones have the best ratings in firepower and torpedo capabilities as well as some of them being very exceptional in night combat. Sometimes they will be sent for expeditions if there are not enough destroyers for it. * Yuudachi and Shigure - These two Shiratsuyu-class destroyers were the most senior and the most veteran combatants in the Admiral's fleet. They have seen much action since their first operation, participating in almost every sortie. The time spent from these sorties greatly bonded them with their Admiral, though whether the Admiral reciprocates their affection is yet to be known. * Ayanami and Hatsushimo - The second pair of destroyers who obtained their upgrades the earliest after the Admiral's first operation stint, these two impress the Admiral similar to how he designates Yuudachi's and Shigure's roles in the team. * Shimakaze and Yukikaze - These two destroyers take on similar roles to the above named shipgirls in combat. Shimakaze in particular often tries to challenge the Admiral to a race in which he refuses. * Kasumi - Finally recruited for good in the team due to her second set of upgrades. At first working with the Admiral had some teeth-clenched teamwork between them but she later softens up after her second upgrade. * Hibiki/Verniy - Very cool headed. Usually hangs around the naval base when not in a sortie or expedition. * Fubuki - A hard worker, not unlike the anime version of her. However is somewhat self-conscious due to her suspecting the Admiral not liking her much because of her anime version. Tries very hard to prove him wrong on this. * Akatsuki - Hangs out often with Verniy, visits her two sisters Inazuma and Ikazuchi at their "currently not commissioned" dormitory often. Is waiting for the day when the Admiral decides to complete the Destroyer Division 6 once more. * Akizuki and Hatsuzuki - Akizuki was the first of the three shipgirls of her class to join the Admiral's fleet. Despite being very thrifty with food, the Admiral soon spoils her (and her sister Hatsuzuki) with a lot of food. They learnt about the circumstances regarding their second sister, Teruzuki straight from the Admiral himself, and wished that one day he will be able to accomplish what he was not able to finish - retrieve her from the depths of the Abyss. 'The Reserve Units' The reserve units are actually shipgirls with multiple roles assigned to them ranging from combat to expedition to patrols within the shore lines. * Murakumo - Currently switching between sorties and helping out with expeditions, the Admiral has not really been in contact with her by much. Her haughty personality doesn't help either, despite losing some of it after her second remodel. * Ushio - Some of her timidity went away after her second upgrade. She currently assists the expeditioners. * Hatsuharu - Currently assists the expeditioners when not in a major operation that calls for a transport fleet. * Kawakaze - Debuting in a major operation (Fall 2015 Event), the operation proved her worth in combat ability despite being outclassed by the rest of the participants in their final strike against the enemy vanguard. Rumors has it that Headquarters are planning on an upgrade scheme for her, though the date and details of its implementation is currently still unknown. * Hagikaze and Arashi - Recruited after the end of the fleet's stint in last year's Fall operations. The two had a very shocking realization at the Admiral's reveal of the events in the Battle of Midway which bore witness to the loss of the First and Second Carrier Division - and the source of Hagikaze's traumatic experience involving Kaga. Their history involves two catastrophic events - the first being the aforementioned Battle of Midway, the second being the Battle of Vella Gulf which bore witness to their sinking along with Kawakaze - and a battle of which only Shigure was a survivor of. Due to this event they were pretty fearful of night-time battles, something the Admiral is fast enough to take note on, taking further steps to ensure they didn't compromise their night battle capabilities. As part of the reserves they sometimes assist with the expeditions. * Libeccio - An Italian destroyer, and also the first of the shipgirls hailing from the "pasta land" to join the Admiral's fleet. Gets along quickly with her Japanese contemporaries (Kiyoshimo in particular). Has yet to be deployed in an operation despite having a very promising anti-submarine capability. * Z1/Leberecht Mass - Brought to Japan thanks to the missions carried out by the submariners. Also summoned Yamato to the base by accident - as a consequence of her attempt to summon Bismarck to the base. The Admiral's plans to bring her to her second upgrade are still pending. Also, the Admiral sees her as a girl. 'The Expeditioners' * Mutsuki, Kisaragi and Yayoi - These three Mutsuki-class destroyers are more or less the Admiral's staples in the expedition fleets. It is unknown when the Admiral plans to give Mutsuki and Kisaragi due training for their second upgrade and subsequently for their operation in the Northern waters. * Nowaki - First recruited by the Admiral during the Summer operations, outside from hanging out with Hagikaze and Arashi when not doing expeditions, she doesn't do much. (Her existence in the meeting room during the Admiral's reveal of the Midway events was completely forgotten, too.) * Kiyoshimo - Part of the expeditioners, now that she did not see much action during the recent Winter operations which was supposed to see her in action along with Ashigara, Kasumi and Ooyodo. (A/N: Done for now, I guess... wait no, there's still the auxiliaries and submarines to write for...) Category:Blog posts